


What to do with a Sleeping Seth?

by Zombiecazz



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Love, Sleeping seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate finds Seth asleep on the couch. </p><p>Inspired by a scene from S02E07</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do with a Sleeping Seth?

Jostling her books and bag into one arm she grabs her keys out of her pocket and quietly lets herself into their apartment. It’s just gone 9:30 and Kate has been up all night. Her paper was due in this morning and she’d worked in the college library and then in Perkins to get it done on time – pie and coffee were the only things that got her through the night.

Tiptoeing past the open bedroom door she pauses to look into the room. _That’s odd_ she thinks. Seth is not asleep in bed, which is definitely strange as it’s his day off. He’s been working all hours to support them whilst Kate has been finishing off college, so day off usual begins with regaining as much sleep as he can to replenish his dwindling energy.

Walking into the empty bedroom Kate places her books and bag at her side of the bed and kicks off her shoes before heading further into the apartment towards their open plan kitchen/lounge. His absence causes her a moment of concern- he’d not mentioned any changes to his plans for today.

As she walks into the lounge, Kate’s concern is immediately replaced by a much warmer fuzzier feeling- she’s located her missing beau. He’s stretched out on their couch, sleeping peacefully and still in his working clothes.

Kate takes a moment to admire her gorgeous man as he sleeps. He’s all pouty lips, rough stubble and dark hair sticking up all ways- not to mention those long lush lashes of his. Her caffeine buzz and sugar high make her feel just a little mischievous, so before she over thinks it, she’s slowly and carefully (so as not to wake him) climbs up him until she kneeling over him on hands and knees.

She leans down, letting hair fall around his face and starts placing sweet gentle kisses all along his scruffy jaw moving from his ear to mouth. She’s just about to take a nibble of his succulent bottom lip, when she feels two strong arms grasp her around her middle and she comes tumbling down on top him. Before she can form any kind of protest Seth’s left hand is on the back of her head, tangling up with her hair and she is being pulled into a kiss – a kiss that is full on tongue dancing, teeth catching passionate.

“Morning Princess.” Says Seth in a dark raspy voice, which is full of sleep. “How did the paper go?”

Kate snuggles into him, tucking her head into his neck and breathes him in a couple of times before answering. “It’s all good. Paper is finished on handed in.”

“Great.” He tells her, as he brushes her hair back from her forehead only to replace it with a soft kiss. He’s then gently pushing her off him so she ends up standing beside the couch and looking down at Seth with a slight look of puzzlement on her face.

Seth reaches up toward Kate, as though he needing help getting off the couch, and drawls, “take me to bed, or lose me forever!”

Kate gets the reference straight away – with a film buff almost brother-in-law, she’s seen every iconic movie from the past 50 years.

“Show me the way home Honey.” She drawls back at him with a smirk, as she grabs his out-stretched hands and pulls.

“I’m so glad you slept on the couch.” She tells him as she pulls him towards their bedroom.

“Me too princess.” He says between kisses, “I missed you.”

* * *

 

This is the last coherent word from either of them for the next hour, the world falls away around them- long work hours and college papers are totally forgotten. They are completely immersed in each other, until they finally fall into an exhausted and satiated slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this drabble.  
> Comments welcome and replied too.


End file.
